


Give Something Easy

by RandomFandomDamndom



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "hahahaha needs angst", Hehehe, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Male Lactation, Smut, Soft sex, Sounding, Tentacles, a lot of people are saying its angsty so, belly bulge, bruuuuh why am i like this, dadza being dadza, dadza is a good man, dream is a monster, ghostbur being a great brother, go big or go homw, hard angst, i actually beta read for this one, i honestly dont know what else to tag it its sex, i see an opening and i go, if you dont know what that is you will now, techno is a monster fucker, thats about it man techno and dream smut, voices and shit, yup you heard me right fuckers deal with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandomDamndom/pseuds/RandomFandomDamndom
Summary: Techno will do anything to keep Dream away. At least, he used to.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077971
Comments: 133
Kudos: 833





	1. Deals of Trade

**Author's Note:**

> I'm desperate for ideas so if you got any prompts with characters you'd like to see please share them! Anyways i hope you enjoy!

The crunching of snow is loud in the dead of the night. Techno takes in a deep breath and watches it escape his lips before continuing back to his walk. He knows what he is doing is wrong, but his feet refuse to turn around and go back home.

Earlier that day, Dream came to visit him once again asking for Tommy. Tommy hid once again while Techno did his best to distract Dream from finding him. However, this time Dream told Techno something that he knew he had to take up on.

_ " If you won't give me Tommy, then I have no choice but to take him by force," Dream states as he starts to climb the stairs to the floor Tommy is on. Techno quickly follows and is quick to grab Dream's arm before he could grip the makeshift box Tommy is hiding in. _

_ " Is there anything else I can do," Techno asks. " Surely knowing he's not in L'Manberg or Dream SMP should be enough." Dream laughs a bit but withdraws his hands from the box. _

_ " There is one thing that I want, but I'm sure now I'd not the best time to talk about it. Meet me tonight at the farthest snow village. I'll be in their hotel." Techno nods in agreement before Dream leaves. Once Techno watches Dream pearl away he gives Tommy the okay to come out. _

_" What the fuck was that about," Tommy asks behind him. Techno only shrugs before getting out supplies for potions. He is planning for the worst._ _Tommy helps him make some potions and even helps him mend to his weapons._

_ " Dream is a psychopath," Tommy states while watching the water in the bottle turn a bright pink. _

_ " What do you mean," Techno asks. Tommy always says a lot of things about Dream ranging from good to bad, but this is a new one. _

_ " Just be careful! If you die it's all over," Tommy pleads," I can't lose another brother." _

Techno shivers under his heavy cloak. Whether it is from the thought of what can happen or the chill of the particularly cold night he can't tell. However, the lights in the distance only cause his anxiety to rise. The village is before him and he can still see some villagers out doing nightly tasks instead of sleeping. Some of them wave to the familiar face while others ignore and continue their duties. Techno passes them with smiles before entering the villages hotel. He is thankful that the hotel is warm. The cold outside almost became unbearable for him.

He walks up to the desk in the lobby where a lone villager looks halfway asleep. He's about to speak before the villager jolts awake and quickly turns behind him to grab a key and give it to Techno. He is about to ask before he realizes that Dream probably told them he is coming. It isn't like he is hard to miss. His long pink hair, the crown he wears everywhere, his dark crimson eyes, and the two tusks protruding from the corners of his mouth are not hard to miss. He looks at the room number on the tag before heading upstairs. He shouldn't be surprised that Dream got the suite on the very top of the building. Usually villages have small hotels for travelers, but Techno got lucky. The village he lives by is very rich with items and money, so they choose to create better and more luxurious buildings than the rest. That's how he got so many good trades. However, this also means that Dream chose to get the suite rather than just a regular room.

**And for what?** Techno asks himself. What is the one thing Dream wants. Maybe if he kills Techno here he will be proving a point, or maybe he wants to show off while they talk about what he wants. He thinks about it as he finally steps on the final floor. There are three suites and the one Dream is in is at the end of the hallway. He walks further down and his heartbeat starts to speed up. He can feel his body heat up and he grips the potions of strength that's strapped to his belt. He's standing before the door and he takes a moment to question why he's here. No matter what happens, he will protect tommy from Dream. Even if it means giving up his prized possessions or worse. He will not let Dream hurt Tommy again.

Techno pulls out the keys, but almost drops them when he hears a very quiet noise. He waits, questioning if his brain made a mistake. Another soft moan emits from behind the door. His face heats up as a pink blush deepens across his cheeks.

**Should I enter?** He is confused on what to do in this situation. Maybe he's hurt and definitely not what Techno is thinking of. But as the moans grow the less Techno can convince himself it's something other than the inevitable. He decides to come back later, but stops in his tracks when his name is called from the room.

**No it can't be.** Techno has never considered the fact that Dream could want this. His embarrassment only grows as he feels himself harden in his pants. Dream is expecting him and he already knows what Dream wants. He doesn't know if he's willing to go this far, but a single thought changes his mind.

**One fuck for the protection of my brother.** This is nothing compared to what he originally thought Dream was planning. This is better than anything else he could have gotten. He not only gets to get off which only happens in a million years for him, but he also gets exactly what he wants. No feelings or attachment needed.

He quickly unlocks the door and opens the door and the sight he sees causes him to suck in a breath. He quickly closes the door behind him before turning the lock and looking once more to the man before him. He's only seen Dream's face once, but he's not complaining to be seeing it again. The man is laid out across a wide bed, one hand on his leaking cock and the other having two fingers spreading him open. Techno almost thinks that Dream didn't hear him, but the blond lifts his head to give Techno a dark smirk.

" Was wondering when you would show up. Thought I would have to get off by myself," Dream moans out. Techno stands there unsure of what to do as Dream stairs him down.

" Get undressed, you already know what's happening and the fact you entered already tells me that you want this." Dream let's out a sharp gasp as his body jerks up when he touches that certain spot inside him. Techno doesn't protest as he can only feel his arousal growing. He removes his baby blue cape and rests it on a hook by the door. He turns to see Dream sitting up against the headboard of the bed, watching Techno expectantly. Dream is wanting a show, and Techno doesn't have it in him to refuse.

The hungry look Dream gives him fuels his confidence as he quickly takes off his coat, the white dress shirt underneath leaving little to no imagination. One by one he unbuttons the shirt, first revealing his collarbone and then to his abs. He lets the shirt slide down his arms. Dream is amazed at the man's chest. Techno's has broad pecs and Dream laughs in his head as the word 'man tiddies' comes to his mind. Techno's arms are not any different from his abdomen, strong and toned. He has the body of a perfect warrior and Dream cannot lie, this is exactly what he was expecting.

Dream finally removes his finger from his ass as Techno moves his hands down towards his pants. He makes a show of removing his belt and undoing the button and zipper. Finally he grips the waistband of the pants and one by one steps out of them, pulling his socks off with each foot. Dream can already see his head between Techno's thighs. They are strong and he'd love to feel his head squished between them, however tonight he is getting fucked. But he'll save the thought for another day. Techno is finally to his boxers and Dream can see the large bulge that is surprisingly still growing. Dream knows Techno is a boar hybrid, but he doesn't think anything of his dick being different until now. Techno thumbs the elastic band before being stopped by Dream.

" Keep it on and come over here," Dream demands. Techno rolls his eyes at the tone, but keeps his wits as he takes like strides towards the bed. Dream groans as the only thought running through his head is  **thighs thighs thighs thighs** . He knows he said he'll save it for later, but the hybrids thighs are too good to not be wrapped around his head. Dream gets off the bed before walking in front of Techno and giving him a good look over. They are both the same height, but Techno's body is more broad than his. Dream leans forward and places a soft kiss to Techno's lips. Techno is the first to deepen it, licking his tongue against Dream's lips. The other chuckles before opening his mouth and accepting the challenge Techno presents. He can feel Techno's small tusks scraping against his lips and he so badly wants to feel what it's like to be bit by them. While they kiss, Dream tangles a hand between Techno's pink locks and the other moves across his chest cupping one of his tits and giving it a light squeeze. Techno's breath hitches and Dream can only smirk as he squeezes a little more.

" Sensitive tits," Dream jokes as he breaks from the kiss.

" Not my fault," Techno replies before pulling Dream into the kiss again. It starts off playful, but soon the kiss grew sloppy. They bit at the others lips and can feel spit building up between the both of them. Dream pulls away from Techno entirely, their only connection being the thin line of spit between their lips.

" Lay on the bed. Don't worry, I'm not letting your cock go to waste, but I want to try something first," Dream states in a giddy tone. Techno can feel his embarrassment rise at the mention of his cock. In his own opinion, it is more of a hassle than a good thing, but for moments like this he is more than proud of it. Techno lays on the bed before resting on his elbows to sit up and look at Dream. Dream gives Techno another smirk before crawling on the bed above him. He kisses at Techno's neck before trailing a line of kisses from his jaw to his collarbone. Dream experiments with Techno's tits as he plays with one and sucks on the nipple of the other. Techno's let's out a rather loud moan that Dream isn't expecting.

" Dream, please-" Techno cuts himself off when Dream bites his nipple. Dream is once again surprised at the sudden high pitched whine the other lets out. He's never heard his voice that high pitched before.

" Fuck, now I know you're weakness," Dream laughs.

" Please do not start grabbing my nipples in battle," Techno pleads with a breathy laugh. Dream can't help but wheeze along at the thought. He regains his composure before moving down Techno's body to his waist. He gives a few kisses around the skin before finally hovering above Techno's bulge.

" Fuck, I can't wait to have you inside me."

" Try saying that when it actually is," Techno says nonchalantly. Dream smiles at him before hooking his fingers on the waistband and slowly dragging it down. Dream is speechless when Techno's cock springs from the restrictive fabric. He can't even imagine what it would feel like inside of him.

" Fuck, why are you so big," Dream groans, sliding his boxers the rest of the way off.

" Hybrids are weird, man, I got big tits and a big dick. It's more a curse than a blessing if I'm being honest," Techno groans back, finally laying back and letting his arms rest above him. " So what are you doing down there?"

" Well I was thinking about sucking your dick, but there's no way I can effectively do that," Dream chuckles before nipping at Techno's thigh. The other tenses and pulls his legs up a bit." So I'm thinking of another way for you to squish my head with your beautiful thighs." Dream once again nips at Techno's thigh and the other lets out a shaky moan.

" Sensitive here too I see," Dream notes. He moves to the other thigh and gives it a harder bite. Techno squirms and squeezes his thighs together around Dream's head, giving him exact what he wants. After abusing his thighs a bit more, Dream stops and Techno looks down before suddenly jolting at a feeling he's never felt before. Dream's ran his tongue over Techno's hole again. Techno lets out a low moan as shivers are sent up his spine.

He's never actually played with himself down there, so any touch is foreign and new to him, let alone the warmth of Dream's tongue. Dream continues to lap his tongue a few times before dipping it in slightly. Techno flinches and his thighs once again squeeze around Dream's head. Dream wraps his arms around both thighs and pulls them even tighter as he continues licking and lapping at Techno's hole. Techno let's out soft moans and clenches and unclenches his thighs around the others head. Dream doesn't want to stop. Techno's strong but soft thighs are killing him both literally and figuratively. He continues his licking a bit more before his cock is growing almost painful from the arousal. Dream tries to move his head back before those thighs squeeze harder, pulling him back.

" Just a little longer," Techno moans out. Dream only chuckles before giving Techno what he wants. He'd have to remember that if there's a next time he'll show Techno what it's like to get fucked. Soon enough Dream is finally free from Techno's thighs and is soon above the hybrid again. They kiss for a bit more, while Dream fingers himself open again, even adding up to four fingers to fully prep himself, even though he knows it won't prepare him enough.

" You ready," Techno asks when Dream's pulls away from the kiss. Dream nods which is good enough for Techno. He soon figures that Dream plans on riding him which is good because that's equal the pleasure and minus the work. He could not be more happy with an outcome. He rests his head on his arms and watches as Dream places himself above Techno's cock.

" Can you try to even look the least bit interested," Dream whines as he looks at Techno with a playful glare.

" Oh I'm interested, I just choose to not show that emotion," Techno smirks. Dream only rolls his eyes before pouring some lube in his hands and rubbing it over Techno's cock. His cock barely even fits in his hand and Dream honestly doesn't know how it's going to fit at all. Not only is it long, but it's so much wider than he is expecting.

" If you want to stop at any moment, just tell me," Techno says in a soft voice. Dream looks up at the other and a blush actually spreads across his cheeks. For once, he actually feels cared about. Such a moment to get emotional, but the way Techno said it makes him feel like he isn't just another person. It's the first time someone actually cared for how he felt.

Techno grows worried and confused when he sees tears start to fall down Dream's face. He sits up instantly and wraps his arms around Dream. He's not the best when it comes to comforting people, but Phil always taught him that hugging can make people feel better. Dream let's out a few sobs before wrapping his arms around Techno.

" I'm sorry. That's just- I never-" Dream can't finish, but Techno feels as if he understands what he is trying to say. But it makes him feel guilty. He is just trying to be nice and he's now noticing that Dream doesn't want this to be just a one night. Dream actually likes him, but he knows for a fact that he doesn't care about Dream. He can be nice and make friends for tonight, but when the day comes his task is done and he's gone. He doesn't need to be here longer than needed. He's not even doing this for himself or Dream, he's doing it to protect his brother in the end. However, he still can feel the hint of guilt as he realizes Dream's feelings. Dream stops his tears and finally pulls away from the hug to place a soft kiss on Techno's lips.

" Okay, I'm actually ready," He chuckles. Techno gives him his best smile as he lays back again, but instead he now places his hands on Dream's hips. Dream gives him a smile as he lines himself up. Techno lets out a deep breath when Dream starts sinking down. Dream feels all the air he had leave him. Techno feels even bigger than he looks and even with all the lube and prep there is still a stinging pain from the stretch. Dream slowly forces his way down as Techno lets out deep breaths. Dream is tight and it feels better than anything as he sinks his way down. Dream can barely fit Techno in halfway before feeling full. He is gasping out moans and a few tears once again make their way down his cheeks. A few curses slip his lips as he forces himself to take Techno in more. It feels so good, but the stinging burn makes him feel as if he is being torn apart. The moment Dream's ass makes contact with Techno's pelvis, he lets out a heavy breath. He refuses to move until he finally adjusts to the massive cock inside him.

" Oh fuck, Dream," Techno groans out. Dream looks down at Techno in confusion only to realize what he is groaning about. There is a small bump protruding from his belly and he knows exactly what it is. Dream leans back only for Techno to groan again at the sight. The bulge protrudes even further as he leans back. Dream is about to cum at the sight. He's fucked around more than enough to know that this is not normal. He touches the bump and Techno flinches.

" That feels so weird." Dream lets out a small laugh before leaning forward again and placing his hands on Techno's shoulders to hold himself up.

" I think I'm ready to move," Dream says as he slowly lifts his hips up. Techno and Dream both gasp when he falls back down. Dream tries his best to lift his hips up and down, but he can only manage a slow pace that is not enough for either of them. Techno moves his grip from Dream's hips to his ass and bends his knees up behind Dream.

" Techno, what are y-" Dream can't stop the shaky moan that left his lips when Techno holds him and thrusts quickly up into him. Techno kept a fast pace as he thrusts up into the blond. Dream's tongue lolls out of his mouth as every thought he had disappears. Dream wants to speak, he wants to tell Techno how good it feels, but he can barely speak. Techno is just barely rubbing against his prostate and each time he thrusts in he feels so full. Dream droops his head to see the bump in his belly move up and down. That is enough for him to drop his arms and lay on top of Techno. He rests his head in the crook of the others neck, softly kissing it. Techno is quickly growing tired of this position, so he hurriedly flips them over so he is on top. Dream barely has any time to register the movement before Techno is thrusting again.

" Techno!" This time Techno is directly hitting his prostate. Techno wraps his arms around Dream's waist and lifts his hips up to get an even better angle and quicker thrust. Dream is a ragdoll at this point. His body feels heavy and the only thing he can feel is the constant pleasure from Techno's cock. Techno lets one hand trail about Dream's body before landing on his cock and jerking him off to the same pace.

" Techno, fuck please." Dream is so close and he needs more of the other. He uses the last of his strength to reach up and pull Techno's face towards his. He grips roughly at the back of Techno's head and kisses him deeply. Techno kisses back before moving to trail kisses down Dream's neck this time. However, he eyes a certain spot on Dream's shoulder before biting down into it, his tusks breaking the skin and blood starts to seep out. Dream cries out as he cums, the only audible word he can make out being Techno. Techno is not far behind him as he is cumming after a few more thrusts. Dream whines at the feeling as he only feels more full. Dream and Techno are both breathing heavily as they slowly ride out their highs. Techno slowly pulls out and Dream cries out at the massive loss. However, Techno smirks as cum drips out of his ass.

" Sleep," Dream says. Techno laughs before standing up and making his way to the bathroom. Dream can hear the sound of water and soon enough he can feel Techno pick him up and place him in hot water. Techno makes his way to the shower and washes himself in there while Dream soaks in the bathtub. After the short shower, Techno takes soap and a scrub and washes Dream's body. Now that he's not thinking about getting off, he starts to notice how beautiful Dream really is. Freckles are spread across his body and face and he has a light tan to his skin. He has multiple scars running across his body, one plain on his face that Techno caused. Dream's green eyes that look at Techno with a feeling he's never seen someone have before. Dream pulls his hand out the water to pull Techno into a soft kiss that only lasts a few seconds.

" Let me braid your hair." Techno smiles as he finishes up washing Dream and placing the soap and scrub away. He finally comes back and faces away from Dream as he feels the other play with his hair. He's only ever let his brothers and Phil braid his hair, but he feels like he should give Dream something before he just leaves him.

" You're so pretty," Dream mumbles. Techno blushes, but doesn't say a word. Dream continues his braiding until he finally gets to the end, grabbing the tie from Techno's wrist and tying it together. Even being braided his hair is still long as it reaches his lower back.

" I'll take care of you, you can sleep," Techno whispers as he drains the water from the tub. Dream smiles before closing his eyes. Techno does as he said and dries Dream off and gets him back into some boxers before bringing him to the bed. Dream is barely awake when Techno puts his own clothes on. Dream hums before finally falling into a peaceful sleep. Techno took one last look at Dream before pulling his cape over his shoulders and leaving the suite. In the back of his mind he's angry and guilty, but he knows this is only a deal. He did this for his own gain and there are no feelings attached to it. So he walks across the white desert back to his home.

Techno finally arrives and makes his way to the lower floor and climbs down the ladders to the bunker Tommy made. The blond boy is sleeping in his bed and Techno can't help but notice the diamond sword he slept next to. He must have been scared to sleep while Techno was gone. The boy doesn't even have a blanket covering him as he shivers from the cold. Techno moves the sword from his bed and places it in the other corner of the room, he then pulls the covers over Tommy so he can actually sleep comfortably. Tommy is safe for another day, that's all that matters.

\----------

Dream opens his eyes and the lack of warmth already tells him that he is alone. He doesn't know what he was expecting. That Techno would actually stay or actually cared. This is just a deal after all. But all the things Techno said gave him a false hope of just something. That maybe someone does care about him. That maybe somebody could love him. But what does he know, he's just a psychopath.


	2. Lovefool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um real quick TW for thoughts of suicide and an attempt. Also violence. That's about it! Anyways, please enjoy!

The room falls quiet when the front door slams open. Just moments ago Techno and Tommy were talking about their next plans to get the discs back. The footsteps draw closer to the ladder and the boys above both look to each other. The drag of a sharp object on the wooden floors tells them exactly who it is. Techno quickly runs to his chests to search for a potion of invisibility, but he didn't make invisibility potions since this isn't supposed to happen.

' Run,' Techno mouths and Tommy doesn't hesitate when he opens the doors and jumps over the railing into the soft snow, not wasting time by using the stairs. However, the footsteps break into a run and his door slams open once again. Techno grips his pickaxe and runs out where Tommy went, a flash of green passing his view. He jumps over the railing and chases after both of them. He can barely make out the blue of Tommy's cape and can definitely see the bright green of the man in front of him.

Techno can see his brother falter as the blue grows closer and closer to them. If he can just reach Dream in time. But it doesn't end like that. Dream grips Tommy's cape and pulls him back into his grip. One arm wraps around his arms and chest while the other holds an axe to his throat.

" Move any closer and he's dead," Dream shouts. Techno stops dead in his tracks as he stares down the masked man.

" We made a deal," Techno shouts back, looking at Tommy. The boy's blue eyes are filled with fear, pleading for Techno to get him out of this.

" The deal broke when you left!"

So that's the problem. That's why Dream broke their promise. He said nothing about staying, nothing about having to be there in the morning.

" That wasn't part of the deal!"

" I don't care! In the end, I get what I want and that's either Tommy comes with me, or you come back tonight."

Techno looks at Dream's emotionless mask and then back to Tommy. He's trying his best to wriggle out of Dream's grasp only for the man to push the axe even closer. A small cut forms on his throat and the boy stops instantly when he feels blood running down his throat.

" Techno," Tommy shouts out.

" You know my answer, now let him go," Techno quickly demands. Dream only shakes his head and a small chuckle sounds out through the snowy plains.

" I'll be keeping him for the time being. I'll only let him go if you show up. If you don't, he'll be a pile of gore on your doorstep." Before Techno can react, Dream throws a pearl and they both disappear out of sight.

" Fuck," Techno yells as he quickly searches his inventory, but no pearls can be found. He knows what he's choosing and he doesn't understand why Dream acts like he wouldn't. He's done it before and he'll do it again. Hell, he might even try to finish Dream off and end it all before he plays his games once again. But even Techno knows that killing Dream is almost impossible. If their fight was to the death, Techno wouldn't be alive anymore and he's sure of it.

\----------

Tommy feels like a dog on a leash except the leash is a netherite axe strapped to the others back. Tommy is following Dream through the snowy forest as they make their way to Logstedshire. He peers up at Dream and so many thoughts run through his head, but one sticks out more than the others.

" What is it with you and my family?"

A chuckle sounds from in front of him and the man stops. Tommy barely manages to stop before he runs into Dream's back. The older turns around and Tommy is once again looking at his emotionless smile. But Tommy doesn't expect for the other to reach a hand up and pull his mask off. Tommy feels as if he needs to look away. He's never seen Dream's face and he doesn't know how to even respond to it.

" As you have said. It's been me against you," Dream chuckles. Tommy almost cowers at the sadistic look in the other's eyes. Dream grips at Tommy's shirt and roughly slams him into the snow. His foot is kept on his chest to keep him down and Dream's smile doesn't falter.

" You are the annoying fly that keeps buzzing around my room. I somehow manage to squash all the others, but you still remain. So instead of always missing you, I make it so any surface you land on you're stuck until you die." Tommy gives Dream a confused glance and the other just rolls his eyes.

" I made your brother go insane and get himself killed. I forced your best friend to exile you. I almost manipulated you into killing yourself, but you weaseld your way out of that one. I am going to make it so your brother will hate you. And your stupid father, he's going to jail for all his war crimes. You will have nothing to land on and soon die of exhaustion. You will have nothing, TommyInnit."

Tommy doesn't even realize he is crying until he feels the tears freeze to his face from the cold weather. Dream just laughs above him before replacing his foot with his knee. The first punch lands straight to Tommy's cheek and the boy chokes out a sob.

" Sadly, I can't kill you because I can't go back on my deal, but I'll make sure you wish you were," Dream says coldly before another punch lands to the boy's face. It continues, more punches to the face, stomach. Dream even stands up and starts kicking the boy. Blood ran from his nose and a large gash broke out across his forehead. Tommy is staggering breaths by the end of his beating and Dream can’t tell if the boy is conscious, but damn does he feel good. He grabs the boy by his arm and drags him across the snow. Tommy just let Dream drag him, what else is he to do. He wants to die. Not because of the pain, but because Dream is right.

He is alone.

\----------

Dream smirks when he sees the clump of blue in the distance make its way to the hotel. Dream turns to the shivering boy beside him and nods his head.

" Leave. Make sure he can't see your face, but you're free to go."

Tommy doesn't even give a nod as he slowly walks away. Techno looks over to him and the blond hair and blue coat is enough to tell him that that's his brother. So he lets him be, he knows his way back home. However, he gives the masked man a glare as he nears closer.

" Let's make this quick," Techno says as he shoves past him into the hotel. Dream only laughs as he follows in behind him.

" You're expected to stay the night. You're brother can deal with being alone. He's a 'big man's after all," Dream taunts as they walk up the stairs. Techno only lets out a huff, but it's enough for Dream to know he complies. Once they enter the suite Dream points at the bed and Techno sets his cloak and coat on the rack before making his way and laying back on the bed.

" You going to ride me or something," Techno says nonchalantly. Dream shakes his head as he removes his mask and his hoodie. Techno sits as he waits for the other to give him directions, but his anxiety rises when Dream releases the rope from his belt and makes his way over to Techno.

" You don't seem as pliant as last time and I'm just thinking that it will be safer for me to keep you tied down," Dream huffs out as he makes his way towards Techno.

" I'm not going to-"

" You act as if there is not a knife in your back pocket," Dream states as he grips both of Techno's wrists and ties them together. " All I expect from you is to comply and stay the night. I also want you to pretend as if you love me."

Techno moves away at the sudden request, but Dream yanks the rope around the headboard and ties it quickly.

" What the hell kind of request is that," Techno spits out," You want me to pretend I love you?"

" Yes," Dream responds quickly. " Just know if it's not good enough, the deal is over."

" What is wrong with you!"

Dream doesn't respond and instead pulls Techno into a kiss. He knows not to protest, but the weird request is causing him to second guess this deal. He knows he'll do anything to keep Tommy safe, but he doesn't know if he can be convincing enough for it. Dream unbuttons Techno's dress shirt as he deepens the kiss, licking into the others mouth and shoving his tongue to the back of his throat. Techno lets out a choked whine at the intrusions and Dream moans back. He moves his hands up to Techno's chest and gives his pecs a little squeeze before ripping the shirt off of him. Techno is about to protect before Dream pulls him into another kiss.

Dream pulls away from the kiss and instantly pulls his pants off him and finally his boxers. He takes the knife that is in the back of Techno's pants and places it to the side out of reach. Dream is a lot more fast paced this time, but Dream had good reason, because he is soon going to make this agonizingly long. Techno shivers as the cold air rolls over his semi hard cock and moans when Dream places his lips over the head. Techno knows how inexperienced he is when it comes to sex. Dream is not the first person he's fucked, however this is the first time he's been given a blowjob and he's never been eaten out like what happened just the other day. Dream hollows his cheeks as he pushes his head further down Techno's cock and the other tugs on the ropes with a groan.

" Feels good," Techno moans out, before realizing he needs to make it seem as if he 'loves' Dream. " Good boy, so good for me."

Techno can see the way Dream perks up at that and pushes even further down. Techno can feel his head spin when Dream manages to take him to the hilt before pulling off with sharp coughs. Dream chuckles a bit at himself and Techno joins in with just a soft laugh. Dream moves away from Techno's cock and kisses Techno once again. The hybrid easily figures that Dream loves kissing, he always is doing it whenever he can.

" So what are we doing," Techno pauses before he feels the cogs turning," Darling." Techno internally thanks himself for thinking of the pet name and it seems to do wonders as Dream gives him a sweet smile before landing a kiss to his nose.

" I was thinking that, maybe, I can fuck you," Dream says a grin forming on his lips. Now Techno has never bottomed and he is almost terrified of the thought even after being eaten out. But he knows, if he doesn't play nice it may end up happening anyways. So he takes a deep breath and accepts the fact that Dream will be his first. Besides, how bad can it be?

" Please," Is all Techno says and Dream can feel his prick harden in his pants. He gives Techno a knowing glance before making his way back down and spreads Techno's thighs, lightly squeezing at the skin. He first decides to play with Techno's balls, licking at them before sucking one into his mouth. Another experience Techno hasn't had, but feels incredibly amazing. He blushes at the small yelp that escapes his lips and Dream's ego boosts from there. He moves back and sits up on his knees as he looks down at Techno, wondering how he wants him.

" Flip for me," Dream states and Techno's face deepens in color.

" Wait, Dream. I- uh..."

" What's the problem, Darling." The softness in his voice sends a pang through his heart. It's almost as if Dream isn't wondering and actually cares. Does he actually care? Techno shakes the thought away as he answers it with a no and brings himself back to reality. Techno shakes his head and slowly flips his body onto his knees. The rope is long enough to not be uncomfortable for the turn.

The sight leaves Dream speechless. A long, curly tail lays against the hybrids back just above his butt. Dream questions how he hadn't seen it before. But he's glad he's seeing it now and he pulls it between two fingers before curling back up against Techno's back. Techno's stifled moan tells Dream exactly what he needs to know. However, before he can play with his tail, he moves down towards Techno's ass and uses both hands to pull his cheeks apart, his perky hole in view for Dream to admire.

" Dream, please." Dream can't stop the moan that leaves his mouth when he hears that. Techno is already whining and he hasn't even done anything. He's never realized how sensitive the hybrid is. His entire body seems to just react to every touch. He wonders if it's just his body or if all hybrids are this sensitive. He doesn't think too much about it though when he licks a strip up Techno's hole and he moans just like the last time they did this. Dream licks a few more times, but surprises Techno when he pushes his tongue slightly in. The intrusion causes Techno to thrust his hips down, the friction of the bed rubbing just perfectly against his cock. He can't help but thrust his hips again only for Dream to send a sharp slap to Techno's ass.

" Don't you dare get yourself off. You'll only come when I allow it," Dream demands. Techno moans out a small yes before another slap is hit against his ass. " Louder."

" Yes, Darling!"

Techno doesn't understand it. He feels as though he's falling apart. He's given in so easily to Dream and for why. On any other day he refuses to bow to the will of anyone and even last time they fucked, he was in charge for most of it. Is the thought of getting fucked putting him in a headspace or...

" Look at you," Dream sings playfully as he places his chest on Techno's back and grips both of his tits in his hands. " Your tits have gotten bigger. Just as if you're a bitch in heat."

Techno feels even more sensitive and the high pitched whine that leaves his lips is music to Dream’s ears.

" God you are perfect," Dream coos. Dream is right though. The last time, Techno knew he was topping. But now that he's bottoming, his body is preparing him for it and he doesn't know if he should be thankful or annoyed that his body is working against him. Dream takes a hand to push Techno's hair to one side before sucking a hickey on his neck. Techno shivers before suddenly white liquid spurts out onto the bed sheets. However, Dream knows Techno is not close enough to cum.

" Dream, oh fuck," Techno whines out. Dream doesn't catch on until he squeezes on Techno's tit and more white liquid appears.

" You lactate?" Dream’s eyes widen as he squeezes more for Techno's tit to spill out more milk. Techno nods before his breaths quickens. Dream squeezes both tits again and more milk squirts onto the bed. Dream can't help his amazement and he hasn't even gotten to prepping the man yet. What other surprises does Techno have in store for him.

" We are going to have so much fun," Dream smiles before finally pulling his hands away from Techno's breasts and taking his own pants off. He grabs the lube from his back pocket before throwing his pants to the side and making his way back to the shaking hybrid.

" P-please be gentle. First time," Techno whispers softly. Dream can't help but coo as he caresses the others body in soft touches.

" Of course, Darling," Dream whispers back before coating his fingers in lube. He rubs them together to heat them up before moving down to Techno's hole. He places his pointer finger against Techno's hole to signify he's there before pushing it into the knuckle. Techno's breath hitches as Dream pulls it out before pushing it back in slowly. Then again and again before Techno is wiggling his ass back and forth in annoyance. Dream feels himself wheeze as Techno's tail bounces along with his hips movements and he quickly adds another finger without any words. Techno once again staggers his breath when Dream scissors his hole and spreads him even wider.

" Fuck me, please. I need you! Breed me," Techno whines out and Dream can't even tell if this is the same man that he was with just the day before. The strong man that has a stoic face and bow down to no one is the same man that's acting like a sow in heat. Dream complies and pulls out his fingers even though his better judgement tells him to add another. He pours lube over his cock before throwing the tube somewhere in the room.

" Darling, are you ready," Dream asks. What he gets is far beyond what he is expecting.

" Yes! Please Dream, breed me like the sow I am. I need you to breed me."

Dream instantly thrusts in, forgetting about going in slowly. Techno lets out a soft mewl and arches his back onto Dream's cock. Dream pulls back out and starts his relentless pace. The hybrid mewls and whines with each thrust, his brain continuing to falter. He tries to tell himself to pull it together, but it's drowned out by the sow inside of him that just wants to be pounded into the ground by the 'boar' on top of him.

Dream slows his pace before pulling out. The aggressive whine that leaves the hybrids lips doesn't go unnoticed as Dream flips Techno over into his back and fills him up once again. His thrusts are slower, but the angle and intimacy that's given are just enough for Techno to feel contempt. Dream reaches down and kisses Techno's lips, the other hungrily kissing back and mewls leaving his lips every second. The moment he hits Techno's prostate it's euphoria for both of them. Techno squeals. Just like a pig. Dream lives to hear it again as he pounds right back into that spot. Techno pulls at his arms, but the rope continues to restrict them above his head. Every time he hits it a loud squeal sounds from Techno's lips. Dream can feel his climax coming up on him like a freight train, but he has to wait for Techno to get off first. He starts by undoing the rope around Techno's wrists. Techno instantly grips at Dream's biceps, his fingernails branding crescents into the skin. He then laps his tongue at Techno's nipple before pulling the bud in his mouth and sucking. Warm milk fills his mouth and Techno once again squeals at the sensitive feeling. With one last thrust Techno is cumming all over their chests and some even manages to hit his own face. Dream is right behind Techno as he swallows the milk and finally cums deep inside him.

" Fuck, you're perfect," Dream says before pulling out. Techno instantly cries out and babbles out uncoherent words as cum dribbles from his hole. Dream is confused when Techno lifts his hips up high and tears start to fall from his cheeks. Dream has never seen Techno cry and he's worried because he doesn't know if it's from the sex or something else.

" In, in," Techno cries out and Dream finally gets it. He wants to be breed and his cum seeps out if he's not in to keep it there. Dream instantly shoves himself back in despite his sensitivity and Techno finally calms down. Techno opens his arms and Dream accepts them as he is pulled into a tight hug.

Dream can feel Techno's heat radiate from his body and it's comforting for the other snuggles into him. He never knew he'd get to see the man act like that and he is determined to see it everyday. He doesn't know if Techno gained feelings, or if it was just his hybrid talking, but he feels as if he is the most loved person in the world. When Techno looked up at him with those pleading eyes and begged to be bred, his heart swelled with love. 

" Love," Techno mumbles under his breath and Dream feels his heart swell as he pulls Techno ever closer to his chest.

" I love you, too."

\----------

Techno groans as he starts to wake up. He feels sticky and his entire body feels exhausted and painful. When he opens his eyes, he's presented with a sleeping Dream. He also realizes the weight that's in his ass and only then does he feel the disgust roll over him. Dream didn't take the time to clean them, let alone clean him. It honestly pisses him off. However, Techno slowly drags himself away from Dream, the others flaccid cock slipping out of him and cum dripping on the bed. He shakily makes his way to the showers and quickly turns it on hot before stepping in when ready.

He thinks about last night. He can barely remember a coherent thought as everything was blocked out by his hybrid instincts. He remembers how it started, but the moment Techno was flipped to his knees, a wave of heat rushed over him and his mind seemed to blank out. He remembers the feeling and it felt great, but he acted like a slut and begged for Dream to breed him. He feels embarrassed that Dream got to see him like that when he didn't even know that part of him existed. He wishes he knew about it before he agreed to get fucked. Techno washes himself thoroughly and digs the cum out of his ass. When he feels as though he's scrubbed his skin off his own body, he leaves the shower. He wraps a towel around his waist and uses another to dry off his hair. Finally, he makes his way out of the bathroom and back to the main room.

Techno notices that there is more than just a bathroom and shower. There's actually a whole kitchen and even a sort of living room where they can watch television. So Techno makes his way over to the kitchen and looks through the supplies they have before landing his hand on some eggs and some baking mix. Before long he's made a dozen pancakes and three eggs for the both of them. By that time he's watched Dream twist and turn in his sleep as small cries came from his lips.

Honestly, Techno doesn't care. Now that he's in his right head, the only reason he is staying is so that Dream won't go back on his deal. But a thought comes to Techno when the other starts to softly yell out for him. If he plays nice and pretends, Dream can possibly be a great asset for him. So he makes his way over to Dream and lays a hand on his shoulder before lightly shaking him.

" Dream," He whispers as sweetly as he can. Dream slowly opens his eyes and his tense features soften as he sees Techno in front of him. Dream yawns before stretching his arms and sitting up in the bed. " It seems you were having a nightmare."

Dream nods before looking over to the kitchen and noticing the food laid out on a small table for two.

" You can cook," Dream asks. Techno only nods before leaning forward and giving Dream a soft kiss. Dream melts into it before stepping out of bed and looking down at himself. " I need to get cleaned up. I'll be out in just a bit."

So Techno waits. He finally removes the towels from his body and decides to at least put on his boxers so he's not walking around naked. He places half of the pancakes on Dream's plate along with his eggs. Techno frowns because they have grown cold, but a little while in the oven will heat it up. So he puts it on low and places both of their plates in it as he silently waits for Dream to come back. He needs some sort of book to read since he feels as though Dream will take a while. So he searches around. Looking for something that he can just read. His eyes land on Dream's hoodie and he walks over to the coat hanger and reaches in the main pocket. His fingers feel a leather strap and soon he is pulling out a messy book which is nothing less than a diary.

Techno thinks about it for a moment. A whole book that is everything Dream has thought about in the palm of his hands. As long as Dream somehow doesn't notice he can get away with it. So he goes over to his cloak and hides the book in a hidden pocket on the left corner. The cloak is very thick in coating and the book can barely be seen at all. He gets back to his seat just in time for Dream to walk out of the bathroom. However, he's fully dry and walks out nude. Techno rolls his eyes as Dream sends him a wink before making his way to his boxers and pulling them over his body.

" So sexy," Techno jokes and Dream lets out a wheeze before making his way to the hybrid. Techno opens the oven and pulls out the plates. They're only semi warm from the low heat Techno set it to, but it was just enough to keep the eggs and pancakes warm. They eat the breakfast in silence. Every now and then Dream will kick at Techno's foot and Techno will just ignore him with a soft smile. Once they finish their food they place the plates in the sink that the hotel will clean and make their way to the coat rack.

" So, I'm guessing it's time to go," Techno says, trying to seem down about it when deep inside he's giddy as ever to finally leave.

" I mean you don't have to. We can stay for a bit," Dream says before wrapping Techno in a hug. Techno freezes up before finally wrapping his arms back around Dream.

" I should though," Techno says and Dream only nods before shifting his entire stature.

" Once a week," Dream says and Techno gives him a confused glance as he grabs his pants and pulls them over his legs. " I want you to come here once a week. I'll be here every night. So just as long as you come at least once, the deal remains."

Techno's first thought is that he does not want to act all lovey dovey once a week. His second thought:

" You have enough money to buy a hotel suite every night, but not enough to have your own house?"

" I have a house," Dream bites back, the blush on his cheeks begging to differ.

" Sure, whatever," Techno teases, while looking at his ripped dress coat. Dream pouts before handing Techno the shirt that he wore under his hoodie. It's not a dress shirt, but at least it won't be uncomfortable when putting his coat on. When he's finally dressed, he turns to Dream and gives him the sweetest smile he can muster up. He reaches forward and pulls Dream into a loving kiss before giving him a wink and walking out the door.

Techno's face instantly shifts once the door closes, returning to his normal stature and forcing his mind to forget everything that just happened that night. He knows he'll have to endure it again, but only once a week and even on his own accords. But, his main priority is to make it home and take care of Tommy and whatever Dream ended up doing to him. He also needs to read Dream's diary

As Techno walks home he sees Tommy's trail since it didn't snow over last night. What scares him though, is the red droplets that trail along. As he draws closer to the house more footsteps appear walking in multiple directions. What was Tommy doing when he got home.

Techno walks up the snowy stairs and pauses at the door when he hears a voice that's not Tommy's. He grips at the sword by his side, but as he opens the door his grip loosens.

Phil is sitting on a chair besides an unconscious Tommy. When Techno gets a closer look all of his breath is gone. Tommy's face is beaten beyond recognition and his skin is almost blue. Phil has wrapped him in multiple blankets and is now looking at Techno with anger.

" Where were you," Phil demands. Techno's eyes widen and he babbles over his words before Phil interrupts him. " Do you know how I found him?"

Techno shakes his head. In all the time that he's lived, Phil has never once yelled at him. Never once got angry at him. So seeing his father so angry with rage sent a sharp pang through his entire body.

" He was drowning himself," Phil yells at him. Techno's eyes widen as he looks at his brother.

" N-no! He wouldn't, why?"

" He's beaten! Why the hell is his face and body all bloody and bruised. Did you do this?"

" No! I- Dream."

The name causes Phil to pause before a sigh escapes his lips. He looks down at Tommy and then back up to Techno.

" Why were you not protecting him," Phil shouts.

" That's what I was doing," Techno screams back," Dream won't stop going after him unless I stay! He took him as leverage and I didn't know he did this! I thought Tommy was fine! He is supposed to be fine!"

" What do you mean stay?"

" We fucked! That was the deal! My body to keep Tommy safe! That still is the deal! Once a week I have to deal with that sick fuck so my brother is safe!"

Phil grows quiet and Techno can feel his breathing quicken. He doesn't want to have a panic attack, but with everything going on he feels just like when he was a kid. That he can't do anything to help his family. Help himself. He feels stuck and confused. Phil instantly stands up and wraps his arms around Techno, running his fingers through his hair and telling him that it will be alright. Techno knows it won't, but Phil can always be persuasive. Techno can feel himself calm down and Phil finally pulls away once Techno's breathing is stable. They both look over to Tommy and Techno can feel tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

" Why my sons," Phil asks no one. Techno only shakes his head.

**Why my family.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, the title is based off of a son i was listening to while writing this which is called Lovefool by the cardigans. Good song and you have probably heard it, but it works really well to the theme of Dream just wanting Techno to pretend even though it's not true.
> 
> ALSO! If you have any ideas for future stories I'd love to hear them! Honestly, please I need more requests for stories!!!! Anyways I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Get What You Deserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicidal thoughts and violence. Characters in my story only have one canon life by the way! If they die, they're dead. Also this last chapter is a little rushed and its pretty short so I am sorry if it's not what you wanted, but i have other stories that I am really excited for so I hope you will also be here for those! Other than that I hope you enjoy!

His body feels heavy. His arms rest by his side and he can't tell if he even has legs. All he remembers is the feeling of the freezing cold surrounding him and the ice filling his lungs. So why does he now feel warm, and why is it so bright. He opens his eyes and the sight of the world before him causes him to hyperventilate. He isn't supposed to be sitting in a bed in Techno's house. He's supposed to be dead in a frozen lake where he belongs. The warm air burns his frozen throat as his breathing becomes quicker and quicker and tears fall down his face. Arms wrap around him and he instantly screams out and pushes the person away. Only when he hears Phil's calming voice does he realize that he's safe. The green in front of him is not Dream's but Phil's and slowly he begins to calm down. He still can't feel his legs and his arms lay weakly beside him while Phil holds the boy close and rubs circles on his back. Tommy starts to sob and all Phil can do is wait it out. Tommy doesn't even remember when Techno got there, but his brother sits at his side, a comforting hand also places on his back.

" Why am I alive," Tommy croaks out. He flinches at his own voice as the foreign sound rakes his ears. The freezing water must have done so much damage to his throat. Phil pulls away before looking Tommy directly in the eyes.

" You're alive because I'm not losing another son," He whispers. Tommy wants to yell at him. Tell him that he doesn't deserve to be alive and that he's not worth it. But his throat burns too much and he can barely go against his father when he looks into his eyes. So he nods before Techno and places a warm bowl on his lap.

" Can you use your arms," He asks. Tommy only nods before sighing and drinking the soup down slowly. Once Phil and Techno deem him to be at least a little stable they make their way down the ladder.

" I am going to kill him," Techno says. Phil nods his head in agreement before giving Techno a worried frown.

" How are you going to do it?"

" When we meet tonight. I'll just let him think and this time, I'll strike before he can stop me." Phil gives him a nod before making his way back up the ladder. His father's voice echoes through the house as he comforts Tommy and entertains him. Techno sets up his plan. All he needs to do is make Dream defenseless and finally kill him with ease. So he waits till dawn, helping Phil take care of Tommy and making sure his weapons are as hidden as possible in the meantime.

Techno suddenly remembers the book he stole from Dream, but no matter where he checks it's nowhere to be found. He swears he placed it in his cloak, but the more he searches the more confused he gets. So he forgets about it and continues on helping Phil.

Techno finally is ready and makes his way up the ladder to see Tommy once more. The boy is looking at his hands. They're still a little blue due to the hypothermia, but what catches Techno's attention is the look in his brother's eyes. He wouldn't be able to recognize him if he were just looking at his eyes. All blue has been drained, a dark grey taking its place.

Phil once told him stories of how people lose their colors when they've given up. Techno didn't believe it until now. So he sits at the edge of the bed, looking down at Tommy and giving him a genuine smile.

" He will never harm you again." The small flicker of blue in his eyes is enough for Techno's confidence to boost as he leaves his brother and makes his way back to the village hotel. He stomps through the thick snow and doesn't stop until he finally makes it to the hotel. The villager at the desk stumbles to grab keys for him, intimidated by the hybrid's overwhelming demeanor. He gives a nod before taking the keys and making his way upstairs. One step after another his confidence starts to falter.

**Can I really do this? Can I actually kill Dream?** He asks himself. His body freezes when he's finally standing in front of the suite door. His confidence is gone and he now realizes that this is Dream. He may have beaten him once, but that was a fair fight. What if he expects, what if he is leading Techno on? Keeping a false sense of security so he can finally knock him down.

The door pulls open and Dream is standing in front of him in his signature hoodie. He doesn't know what to do. He feels paralyzed and he doesn't even know if his own feet will work. He only comes back to his own thoughts when he feels Dream's lips against his. Dream grips his cloak before pulling him into the room. Techno can feel himself melt into the kiss. He realizes that whenever he kisses Dream, he feels just the little bit happier.

" So what's this," Dream whispers against his lips. Techno doesn't know what he's talking about before he sees Orphan Obliterator in Dream's hands as the tip is resting against his chest. Techno jumps away and he wonders how he didn't feel Dream taking it out of it's holder. How did he do easily get distracted by a stupid kiss?

" In case someone-"

" I know you want to kill me. You saw your poor brother in pain because of me. Honestly, I don't get why you care so much for him. What has he ever done for you," Dream asks before pulling the sword away from Techno's chest. Techno thinks for a moment before ignoring the voices yelling at him. Mixed screams bouncing around in his skull.

" Look. Take a seat on the bed. I'll answer whatever you want to know," Dream says as he points the sword in the direction of the bed. Techno knows he doesn't have any other choice and maybe he can learn a bit about Dream before he kills him. He makes his way to the bed and takes a seat. Dream stands in front of him, Orphan Obliterator tight in his grasp.

" Ask away." So many questions rush through his head. He doesn't know if he should be vague or tell him exactly what he wants to know. So he just decides to go for something that can explain it all.

" Why?" Dream chuckles before grabbing a chair from the kitchen and pulling it besides the bed to sit on.

" Didn't know we'd be here for a while, but I guess I said you can ask anything." He sits back in his chair before letting out a deep sigh.

" I'll start off with why I target Tommy since you seem so adamant about protecting him," Dream starts and Techno's ears perk up as he listens closely. He doesn't actually know why Dream and Tommy hate each other so much.

" I used to be a humble man who worked alongside my friends to protect this world. When Tommy came, I pretty much lost everything. He first started by turning my friends against me, making them see me as an unjust ruler when I never even saw myself as the leader at all. So I took his discs. I knew he cared about them, but I didn't expect that he would cause multiple wars because of them. He fought me. Over and over, he broke into my home, destroyed land, killed pets. He did everything in his power to gain a useless item. When he finally got the discs back I thought it was over and we could find peace again," Dream takes a deep breath and his eyes grow darker.

" You've heard the stories of what comes next and I honestly don't feel like explaining it, but each and every time the one person who is causing wars with me is Tommy. He continuously is against me and is doing everything in his power to make me lose and for why. I still don't even know why he turned against me in the first place," Dream pauses, giving Techno a moment to talk. When no words are spoken, he continues once again.

" In exile, I gave everything to Tommy. I protected him, fed him, gave him armour. I helped him build his home and I even gave him my trident. But he betrayed me. He had a secret bunker that was meant to be used to go against me. It may have only been filled with a few diamonds, but the thought that all I gave him he wasted away," Dream starts to shout. He knows Techno knows nothing of Tommy's exile. The boy is too traumatized to talk about it himself that he can lie all he wants on how good he was to the boy. As if he didn't trick the boy into believing he is worthless.

" So he comes to you! And what has he ever done for you? He may be your brother, but he blames you for everything. Right now he's only using you to just betray you once he has what he wants. All he cares about is himself and his discs. You're nothing but a bodyguard for him. Don't you see that?"

Techno knows what Dream is doing. He knows what Dream wants him to believe and he's trying his hardest to ignore it. Ignore the thoughts of his brother actually betraying him. That his brother actually cares for him.

" He doesn't give a shit about you and he never will. He didn't give a shit about Wilbur and I doubt that he actually cares about Tubbo or even Phil. All he wants is his discs and I've ended up enjoying this cat and mouse game we play. I hold the discs above his head and he jumps only to fall on his back."

" How do you know this," Techno asks.

" He's said it! You were not there but I bet Tubbo remembers when Tommy said that he only cares about the discs. I bet the only thing he's talked about while at your home is getting the discs, refusing to acknowledge what you want to do as well. He doesn't give a shit about anyone," Dream yells out. Techno doesn't want to believe it, but the more he thinks about Dream's words, the more truthful he becomes. Tommy has never once said he'd help Techno with his tasks. He only does what is useful for him and what can get him back his discs. He's never even told Techno that he is thankful for letting him stay and being there for him.

" Why are you telling me this," Techno asks. Dream takes a deep breath and his cheeks grow a little red.

" I love you," He mumbles. Just audible enough for Techno to hear it. He's just about to ask why when Dream starts again.

" I'm not one for emotion or love or shit like that. However, back when Wilbur was alive I found myself falling for him. When he died, it hurt me. A lot. So I tried to find substitutes for it and that's when I finally took a look at you. You and me, we both want the same thing. We both think the same way and I couldn't help but fall in love with you. It sounds cliche, but I feel like there is just something about us that draws us together. Maybe violence, maybe anarchy, maybe just because you're so beautiful I can't take my eyes off you. But I don't want to lose you to your stupid brother. I don't want him to manipulate you like he did to me," Dream finally ends. Techno is having a hard time processing it. Why hadn't he caught the signs before now. Why is this something that's only coming up now. Is what Dream is saying is true?

Techno can't even think as more and more voices talk over him. He hears ones believing in Dream while others yell at him to protect Tommy. They've never been this loud before and they only stop when a hand is placed on his shoulder. Dream's hand.

" All I want is you to kill him. There's going to be a time where he either kills himself or betrays you and in both of them you get hurt. Just get rid of him and we both can be happy," Dream whispers into his ear. Techno shivers and Dream places a soft kiss on his cheek before standing back up.

A whistling sound slices the quiet before Dream is on the ground, an arrow in his chest. Techno quickly looks over to the doorway to see Phil standing there with a crossbow in his hands.

" You back the fuck away from my son," He yells. Techno stands up and his face twists as mixed emotions fill his head.

" What the fuck are you doing here," Techno asks. Phil walks further into the room as he reloads another arrow.

" You don't hide your tracks very well," he spits out. Techno opens his mouth to speak but the rage that fills Phil's eyes is beyond terrifying. The second time that Phil has ever been angry at him.

" I thought you'd have killed him by now," Phil shouts," But instead you were thinking about killing your little brother!"

" P-Phil I," his words die on his tongue as he doesn't even know what to say. Phil is right, he was thinking about getting rid of Tommy. If what Dream says is true then Tommy should just be gone for good. But how much of what he actually said is true.

" M-maybe I was! But you didn't hear what he said before! Tommy's just using us Phil! What if he hurts me or you? You left him alone for so long so why now do you care," Techno raises his voice.

" Because he's still my son! Just because I wasn't there doesn't mean I don’t care about him! He almost killed himself because of this bastard and you want to take his side?"

The voices grow louder again and he feels like banging his head against the wall. Phil's right, but he doesn't want to kill Dream. Phil and Techno start shouting more and more while Dream lays against the wall, arrow still in his chest. But his focus is on the blond boy standing in the doorway, unnoticed by the two shouting men. Once again Tommy can't help but fuck everything over for him. Tommy's eyes are wide as he looks at Dream. Why is this kid so important to them? Hell, he even questions why he cares so much about him when he had all the time in the world to just take him off the face of the earth.

They stare at each other and not a second more Dream is on his feet. He runs past the men and pulls the arrow out from his chest before finally tackling Tommy to the ground. He stabs the arrow into Tommy's own chest before pulling it back out just to stab again. He curses himself for not being able to pierce the whole thing in without breaking it so he'll just let the fucker bleed out in pain.

Tommy tries to scream, tries to fight back but his voice goes quiet as his eyes flutter before his vision goes dark.

Tommy once again wakes up in a bed. His arms and legs are numb but the searing pain in his chest lets him know he's alive. He keeps his eyes closed as he listens to the soft mumbling that is coming from beside him. He can't register who it is, but they're quiet whispers are spoken with words that fill him with fear.

Dead, Dream, Kill, Tommy, and Axe are just some of the words that stick out to him. When he finally opens his eyes he sees Techno's pink hair before he finally looks at his silhouette sitting on the bed. At first he thinks he is talking to someone, but no one else is anywhere around them.

" I killed him." Tommy finally hears.

" Who?" Techno jumps in his spot before turning around. His eyes are bloodshot and his face is pale.

" Dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any story ideas I'd love to hear them! I hope you have enjoyed!


	4. Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In advance I am sorry for whatever you read here! This is very monster fucker like and honestly it's a lot for people who are not used to it! Anyways, tell me if you want another chapter because I am kind of thinking on ending it here unless y'all want more. Anyways, as always if you have any ideas for other stories, I would love to hear them and I hope you enjoy!

Techno looks at Tommy's expression as it changes from one of concern to one of happiness.

" You killed him? Dreams gone," Tommy asks, hope filling his voice. Techno gives him a slow nod and the boy starts to cheer in his place. Techno on the other hand is not so happy. Ever since he killed Dream, the voices in his head just get louder and louder. Telling him that Dream was the wrong person to kill and instead kill the boy sitting right in front of him. He doesn't know how much longer he can go against them before he just goes along with what they say. Tommy seems to notice Techno's deranged aura and the smile on his face disappears.

" Hey Big T, you alright," Tommy asks. Techno only gives him a glare before standing up and leaving the room. Tommy doesn't know what that was all about, but for once in his life things are looking good for him.

" We need to talk," Phil says when he sees Techno climb down the stairs.

" We don't need to talk about shit. Dreams dead, hooray," Techno said, his already monotone voice just becoming more and more dark.

" We have to talk about why you almost sided with him. We also have to talk about everything in general as a family," Phil demands. Techno wants to protest, but he knows he won't get anywhere. So he nods his head and sits while Phil finishes up making food for Tommy.

While Phil is doing that, Techno thinks about all the things Dream told him. It all makes sense. Tommy doesn't care for anyone but himself and sooner or later he will betray Techno. Techno remembers when they were kids. Tommy would be jealous of Techno and Wilbur. He loved them and would do anything for them. But then those stupid discs came into play years later and Tommy has only grown more and more cold. He blames Techno for all of L'Manberg's problems when it was Schlatt and Wilbur who caused everything. He thinks it's Techno's fault for being forced to kill Tubbo when he had no other out. When he ran away from exile he stole and destroyed Techno's home just so he could live there, not even minding to ask. Tommy never once gave a shit about how Techno felt in any situation, only blaming him when things go wrong. So Techno is going to switch the blame now.

" Let's go," Phil says as he nudges Techno's shoulder. Techno follows Phil up the stairs and they're both surprised to see Ghostbur sitting besides Tommy, handing him some blue.

" Thanks Wilbur, this makes me feel so much better," Tommy says sweetly. Ghostbur smiles and flies around the room before looking at Phil and Techno.

" Oh hello," Wilbur says excitedly. Phil says hello back before handing Tommy the food and sitting on the chair besides the bed. Techno stands behind him. Tommy looks at all of them and his face falls.

" Did I do something wrong," Tommy asks.

" Of course not, I just want us all to talk about what happened last night. Especially what happened before you showed up," Phil says and turns to look at Techno. Techno keeps his blank stare as he looks away from Tommy.

" What happened before," Tommy asks before taking a bite of the baked potato. Phil takes a deep breath.

" Do you want to tell him," Phil asks. The silence he hears is enough to know that Techno doesn't want to talk. " Techno planned on killing Dream last night. However, when I showed up to make sure everything was alright, Techno decided he didn't want to kill Dream. Instead, he was even planning on killing you."

Tommy instantly freezes and his wide eyes look up at Techno.

" No, no, no! You wouldn't!" Techno only nods and Tommy feels tears well up in his eyes. " That's exactly what Dream wants! He wants you to fucking hate me! He told me himself! And you, you just fucking. You listened to that son of a bitch?"

" Oh fuck off! You don't give a shit about anyone other than yourself and those stupid disc of yours!"

" I care about so many people! You, Phil, Tubbo, Wilbur! Why would you think that!"

" You don't give a damn! You blamed me for everything bad that's ever happened to you! You resented Phil after he killed Wilbur! You hated Wilbur all up until he died! You caused Tubbo to exile you! Your best friend even called you selfish! And you hurt Dream-"

" He hurt me! Don't you fucking dare act like you know what happened to me! I blamed you because you tried to destroy something that wasn't even hurting you! I blamed Phil because he killed his son and my brother! I never once hated Wilbur, I was scared of him! Tubbo exiled me for my foolish mistakes and I never hurt Dream! That fucker manipulated me! He abused, attacked, and resented me and still made me believe he was my friend!"

" Liar!"

" Dreams the liar! Why the fuck would you listen to his lies over your little brother! He's dead anyways!"

" This world would be so much better if you were just fucking dead!"

Techno stills when a sharp blade is placed against his throat. He looks over and Phil's eyes are dark and full of rage. Ghostbur is holding Tommy to his chest while the boy glares through tears at his older brother. Techno only then realizes the words that came out of his mouth. Techno then realizes that he's not acting right, that all those words he said he didn't mean. But the voices tell him that it's good, that he did good. The voices compliment him and tell him to do more. Who is he to deny his own mind. So he grabs the sword at his hip and hits Phil's sword away from him.

It soon gets bloody. They both end up outside and red coats the white snow as Phil and Techno go on and on with attacks. Techno may be a god at pvp but Phil is his father and easily manages to cut through Techno's side. Techno instantly falls and clutches his side, heavy breaths blowing into the cold air.

" We're leaving. If you dare come after Tommy, I will be forced to kill another son," Phil shouts before going inside to get Tommy.

Techno yells out and throws his sword. Once again his mind is quiet as he tries to think for himself. Why did he do this? He loves his family so why did he attack Phil? Why would he even think to kill Tommy in the first place? His questions are forced out as the voices quickly return. Yelling at him that he did the right thing. That he just needs to get stronger so he can kill Phil, kill Tommy and then anyone else in his way. All moral thoughts leave and he is once again stuck with the voices telling him what to do.

When Phil finally exits the house he has a bag full of his stuff and anything Techno can use against them. In his arms is Tommy, the boy wrapped in the cloak Techno made for him. Ghostbur floats beside them. He turns to look at Techno and shakes his head before flying up into the air. Phil is quick to follow, his wings flapping and raising them into the air. Soon enough they leave his view and he slowly makes his way into the house, looking for any healing potions or bandages that Phil might have forgotten.

" Fuck you," Techno says to no one when he sees nothing that can help him. He sighs and looks down at the blood seeping from his wound. He takes off his cloak, coat and undershirt until he's shirtless. He then looks at his cloak and folds it before wrapping it around his wound and tying it on the other side. He seethes when he tightens the knot and groans when he sees the blue on his cloak slowly turn a dark purple. He then lays down on the ground and looks at his ceiling, letting the voices corrupt his mind and whisper to him. That's until a familiar voice echoes through his head and all the others stop.

" You're not giving up that easy, are you?" Techno looks around, but no one is around. " The big bad Technoblade is going to just sit and do nothing now hmm. What a bore."

" Dream," Techno calls out. Once again the only response he gets echoes through his head.

" Yeah, did you really think I'd die that easy? Hell I'm standing right in front of you," Dream's voice laughs in his mind. Techno looks in front of him and sees nothing. That is until slowly a dark figure rises from the ground. Techno's eyes widen as he looks at the thing in front of him. It wears a green hoodie that covers his hair and his signature smile mask is covering his face. The hoodie is ripped at the bottom, showing a closed pair of razor sharp teeth. The sleeves are also ripped off, showing two slits on his biceps that slowly open to show a pair of green eyes. Techno is even more surprised when the teeth expand to show a dark void in his stomach.

" The fuck are you," Techno asks in terrified awe. He's seen many strange creatures in his life, but never has he seen a creature like this.

" You really think I was a stupid mortal human? The only thing you killed was my human body," Dreams voice says behind the mask. Techno doesn't believe this is Dream. His voice is the same and his get up is similar, but this is a monster.

" I said what the fuck are you," Techno spits out and the thing laughs at him.

" I'm Dream you idiot! I was never an actual human. They call my kind reapers," Dream states. Techno doesn't know what to believe but the thing takes a step towards him and a black oozing tendril extends from the hole in his stomach towards him.

" The fuck are you doing," Techno screeches out as he back away from the tentacle like object. Dream says nothing as the tendril slides under the makeshift bandage Techno wrapped around his wound. The moment the tentacle touches his wound his entire body feels as if it's freezing before an overwhelming heat takes over him. The tentacle moves away just as quickly as it came and slowly slides back into the mouth.

" You're healed. You're welcome," Dream says. Techno gives him a confused look before removing his cloak to see the bleeding wound is gone, just dried blood where it used to be. There is not even a scar. Techno looks up at the supposed Dream.

" I-I don't know what to say. I don't even know what you are," Techno said and an annoyed sigh come from behind the mask.

" I already told you. I am the Dream you know except you only met my human form which you killed off. This is who I truly am, which is a reaper."

" Why would a reaper want anything to do with us," Techno asks. He remembers Phil telling them about how reapers are creatures that take souls once they die. The only reason Ghostbur exists is because his soul is too pure to be reaped.

" Because you humans are fun. Your family is the funnest of all," Dream says in a sing-songy voice. " But now that you killed my human form, I can't play around with you like I used to. So that's why you have to carry on where I left off."

Techno has a hard time wrapping his brain around this. The Dream he knew was a reaper all along and wanted to mess around with the humans on Earth. And now that his human body is gone he can not mess around with the real world like he used to other than a few things here and there.

" That's right," Dream confirms. Techno didn't realize that Dream can listen to his thoughts, but at least now he knows to keep his mind quiet.

" And why should I trust you," Techno asks. Dream only laughs before kneeling down in front of Techno and quickly gripping onto his biceps and pushing him to the ground. Techno tries to struggle, but Dream is much stronger than he was before. Techno looks at the mask and then the mouth that is way too close to his own stomach.

" You should trust me because I love you baby. I know you had to kill me and I'm not angry at you for it. But remember who made you kill me. We can kill them all, just you and me! Come on, I know you want to let it all out," Dream whispers info his ear Techno feels his body tense up and all of the voices in his head start screaming, some are yelling at him to stop, some are saying to go, some are just asking questions, but they all stop by the sound of his own voice.

" Just us." The moment those words come out of his lips Dream claps a hand around Techno's eyes and cold, wet lips press against his. Techno doesn't understand the reasoning for his eyes being covered, but he kisses back nonetheless. The kiss is rushed and Techno feels like he's getting addicted to the sweet substance that is dripping from Dream's mouth. The moment Dream gets Techno to part his lips, a long tongue slips into his mouth. Just like the tendril did to his wound, the tongue freezes his body only for a pleasurable warmth to spread through his mouth and down his throat. Techno can feel the tongue continue down until it reaches the deepest parts of his throat, the warmth somehow stopping his gag reflex. Techno feels spit and the sweet ooze seeping out the side of his lips as Dream finally retracts his tongue.

" Fuck you're hot, I've missed you," Dream says seductively before removing his hand from Techno's eyes just for him to see the mask back on his face.

" You've been gone for one day," Techno states.

" That's too much for me. I want you every second of the day. I want to fucking ruin you and make you mine," Dream whispers as one of his hands trail up Techno's abdomen.

" Why did you cover my eyes," Techno asks, trying to hold back his hybrid instincts now that he knows about them. They don't work however when the slightest graze of his nipple draws a yelp from his lips.

" If a human sees a reaper's true face, they will be forever petrified," Dream states. Techno only nods in understanding while he lets Dream slowly take off his pants. Techno is about to ask something else when he sees not one, not two, but three long tentacles extrude from the mouth on Dream's stomach.

" Woah woah, I don't think I like that very much," Techno said with uncertainty.

" Would you rather be blindfolded so you can't see it? It will also let me put my tongue down your throat again," Dream asks sweetly, making sure his tentacles don't touch Techno's body just yet. Techno doesn't really like the idea of not being able to see, but then again the sight in front of him is more horrifying than being left in the dark.

" Please," Is all he says before Dream conjures a strand of cloth. Techno still doesn't understand how Dream interacts with the mortal realm. It seems as though he can't kill people, but he's able to heal and hurt them. He also can conjure up items which explains how he had access to such rare items. He doesn't think too much of it because Dream is starting to wrap the blindfold around his eyes, making sure it's not too tight, but right enough to not slip off.

" Is that good for you," Dream asks. Techno feels the cloth over his eyes and opens his eyes to make sure he can't see. Darkness fills his vision and he gives the reaper a nod.

" Good. All you need to do is relax, I'll take care of you baby," Dream whispers before Techno feels his boxers slowly slip off. He's yet to feel the tentacles touch him and instead only Dream's cold hands run over his body. They dance across his abs and barely graze his cock on their way to grab Techno's thighs. That's when Techno feels the first tentacle. The initial touch on his inner thigh is freezing cold, only for an intense heat to take its place. He can't stop the small gasp that escapes his lips as it slowly rubs up and down his inner thigh. The next tentacle grazes his nipple, the initial touch making the hybrid jolt. It glides across the small buds before slipping around his left breast and squeezing. Techno hates the feeling of the warm liquid that falls from his nipples. He knew Dream would use his lactation against him, but even with the knowledge he still can't stop it.

" Your hybrid is already starting to react, I see," Dream chuckles before his mouth clamps onto his other breast. Dream sucks on the nipple and Techno squeals just like a pig as his entire body goes into a pleasurable spasm.

" D-Don't do that," Techno moans out. Dream pulls back while his tongue squeezes the small bud.

" Why? You taste so good and you seem to be enjoying it," Dream whispers around his tongue. Techno shivers at his tone but keeps his mouth shut. Dream takes that as a go to and continues to suck at his nipple, the hybrid squealing at each hard suck. The third tentacle finally goes right to his hole, slowly pushing in.

" Won't fit! Prep," Techno cries out. Dream pulls away from his nipple entirely, both mouth and tentacle, and smirks down at Techno.

" The tentacle grows and shrinks, you'll be just fine," Dream whispers. Techno can only nod as the tentacle that's barely the size of a finger enters him. Unlike the others, the tentacle is not freezing or burning hot yet, it feels like it's just lubed up. He keens as the tentacle pushes inside him, farther than any finger he's had. It slowly goes back and forth, looking for that one spot to make Techno lose it all.

" F-fuck, t-there," Techno screams out the exact moment the tentacle pushes into his prostate. Dream chuckles darkly and soon Techno understands why. The tentacle slowly thrusts out before thrusting right back into his prostate. The only catch is that the tentacle gets bigger when it pushes in. Then Dream does it again. The tentacle pulls out and thrust in just a bit wider than before. Techno opens his mouth as loud moans echo out. The sounds are quickly choked as Dream's tongue shoves into his mouth and far down his throat, lips not even touching. Techno almost forgets about the other tentacles before one is tightly wrapping around the base of his cock, the tip of the tendril jerking him off. The other tentacle touches the tip of his cock, running along his slit before slipping into his urethra. Techno screams out and bucks his hips up making the small tentacle to slip in even more. He has never once had something there, but it feels amazing and he so badly wants it to go further. To top it all off Dream uses his hands to squeeze and play around with Techno's breasts.

Techno has never once felt this overwhelmed. Almost every part of his body is being attacked and pleased. His mouth sucking in Dreams tongue, his breast being fondled, his cock not only being jerked, but also getting sounded, and the quickly growing tentacle abusing his prostate. It's not long before he has a dry orgasm, the tentacle around his cock preventing his full release.

" You are so beautiful. So fucked out for me. Such a whore," Dream chuckles around his tongue again.

There is only one thought going through Techno's mind and that is Dream. He doesn't know where he is, doesn't know why he's here. The only thing he knows is that Dream is here with him. Dream is taking care of him, protecting him, and giving him this pleasure. All he knows is Dream.

Techno doesn't even know what sounds are coming out of his mouth. Squeals and moans. Screams and whines. He feels so much pleasure and the tentacle in his ass suddenly pulls out before pushing in, almost two times bigger than what it just was. It fills him completely and pushes into the deepest parts of him. He feels as though he's being ripped apart and he just wants more.

That's when the tentacles freeze his entire body, and suddenly all he feels is a searing heat burn through his body. It's too good, too overwhelming. He dry cums again, his petty cock in comparison twitching and growing a flushed red from denial. Tears spill from his eyes only to get soaked up in the cloth on his eyes. He's surprised he hasn't passed out from the overwhelming sensation.

The tongue in his throat shoots a hot liquid down into his stomach before finally pulling out and is replaced by Dream's lips, kissing the hybrid softly. The tentacle around his cock loosens and the one inside his cock pumps a few more times before pulling out. Finally the cock in his ass grows bigger. Bigger than any human or hybrid can manage. It only gets bigger as a makeshift knot pushes past Techno's rim and ties the two together. Techno screams into Dream's mouth and the man smirks before burning liquid shoots into his ass and fills him until he truly feels like a bloated pig. He barely registers Dream jerking his cock off until he finally feels his release coat his chest and some land on his face. His entire body burns and his insides feel even hotter.

Techno pants out little grunts that sound exactly like the piglin hybrid he is. Dream only chuckles before finally putting his mask back on and removing Techno's blindfold. Dream has a hard time looking at Techno without wanting to fuck him again. The hybrid looks so small as tears continue to fall from his glassy red eyes. His mouth is parted, spit and black ooze dripping from it. His breasts are red and plump while his stomach has a big bump from both the hot ooze and the knot still inside him. The hybrid is fucked out beyond compare.

" Who do you belong to," Dream demands. Techno looks up to the smile mask lazily, his eyelashes fluttering in tiredness. His head is empty, no voices, no thoughts, only one word.

" Dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooooop techno kinda drunk in the head I would say! Comments are appreciated and I hope you have enjoyed!


End file.
